Sharing
by BTRlover17
Summary: The boys learn sharing is caring


**Sharing **

**Pairing: Logan/Kendall and Carlos/James**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea**

**Summary: ****The boys decide sharing is caring. **

**I'm not sure if the title and the summary match the story but couldn't think of anything else. **

**This is dedicated to waterwicca who gave me the ideas in this story. I hope you enjoy :D**

It had started out as a normal day for the four boys of Big Time Rush, Mama Knight and Katie had gone back to Minnesota to see relatives, Kendall staying behind to record the album with the rest of Big Time Rush. This left the boys alone in the apartment, free to do anything they wanted to do.

It was alright for the first few days; the boys had rehearsals then back to the Palmwoods where they either relaxed by the pool or slumped on the sofa in 2J until Logan cooked dinner. However by the third day the boys were bored. James and Kendall were the first up that morning, allowing their boyfriends to sleep in after the night before activities. "What are we gonna do today, and don't say pool." Kendall asked James as he tucked into his pancakes. "How about a movie night?" The brunette suggested not being able to think of anything else to do. "We did that the other night." Kendall replied, smiling as a sleepy Logan emerged from their room. The smart boy was soon followed by Carlos who always looked adorable in the morning. That's when the idea planted itself in Kendall's head.

Kendall thought over his plan some more before getting up and heading over to the bathroom where James was doing his hair. Knocking on the door, Kendall was surprised at how quickly the pretty boy opened the door. However when James realised who it was a blush spread across his cheeks and for some reason he couldn't look Kendall in the eye. "Think I was someone else." The blonde teased as he shut the door behind him. He was given his answer when he saw James' blush deepen. "Shut up, what did you want anyway?" James asked confused why the blonde would interrupt him whilst he was doing his hair. "I've thought of something we can do tonight." The blonde smirked as he leant against the sink. The pretty boy turned to look at the blonde for a moment; he had that look in his eye. "Well I was thinking that we could play spin the bottle but add a twist at the end." Kendall smirked knowing James would agree to his plan once he heard the twist. "What's the twist?" The pretty boy asked combing his already perfect hair. "How do you feel like swapping boyfriends' for the night," The brunette let out a squeak at hearing the suggestion. Kendall continued, "You get Logan, I get Carlos." After a few moments of silence, James looked at Kendall and nodded, "Fine, I'll do it."

The plan for tonight wasn't mentioned again throughout the day but Logan and Carlos were starting to get suspicious. James and Kendall were hardly talking leaving the smaller two members to wonder if they had had an argument. When the boys got a lunch break, Carlos cornered James whilst Logan cornered Kendall. "What's going on between you and James?" Logan asked his boyfriend as they sipped from water bottles. "Nothing is going on, what makes you say that." Kendall replied, sometimes he forgot that Logan had eyes like a hawks and never missed a thing. "Well let's start with the fact that you and James aren't talking." The shorter boy replied placing his hands on his hips. Kendall chuckled at the gesture causing his lover to frown. "I promise you that nothing is going on." Kendall said placing a kiss on Logan's forehead before walking back to the recording studio.

Even though both Kendall and James had told them nothing was wrong, Logan and Carlos carried on watching as their boyfriends acted weird around each other. When James and Kendall were out of earshot, the other two gathered together in a corner. "What did James say?" Logan asked. "He said that nothing was going on, but I'm not sure." Carlos replied looking over at his boyfriend and his best friend. "That's what Kendall said, but I'm not sure either. There is something going on between them, I just know it." The paler of the two boys looked at Kendall who was watching him and Carlos. When he spotted Logan looking at him, the blonde raised one of his bushy eyebrows. The smart boy just raised one of his eyebrow back, before heading back into the sound booth.

**Later **

After Logan cooked the boys' dinner, he made Carlos wash up before turning on the taller two members of the band. "Okay, what's going on with you two today, you hardly spoke to each other when we were at the studio and over dinner I saw you giving each other looks." Logan said crossing his arms over his chest letting them know he meant business. Kendall chuckled at his boyfriends' actions before turning to James who nodded. "Well, little Logie, me and James haven't had an argument or anything like that, we have been planning what we are going to do tonight." The blonde sat back in his chair, feeling himself harden slightly as Logan stood in front of him demanding to know what was going on. "And what would that be?" Carlos questioned as he came out of the kitchen. "We have decided to play spin the bottle tonight." James replied pulling a empty coke bottle out from under the table.

As the four boys settled themselves on the orange sofa, James handed the bottle to Kendall. "As it was Kendall's idea, he can go first." The pretty boy said before sitting next to Logan. The smart boy sent a glare towards his blonde lover; he knew he was up to something. That's when he noticed the other difference in the room. Instead of sitting next to Carlos like he did usually when they played these games, James was sat next to Logan. Carlos was sat opposite James and Kendall was sat opposite him. The blonde smirked as he span the bottle.

The bottle landed on James and the blonde bit back a smirk as he leant forward to attach his lips to the pretty boys'. As their lips moved against each others, Kendall could feel both Logan and Carlos watching them. The blonde paused for a moment when he felt the taller boys' tongue swipe across his lower lip, but did not hesitate to part his lips and allow the pretty boys' tongue to swoop into his mouth. As James began to map out Kendall's mouth, the blonde saw Carlos squirm in his seat. When he glanced towards Logan, he noticed his lover was sat there, mouth open in shock. However that soon changed as the blonde let out a moan when James flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Glancing towards his lover again, Kendall smirked into the kiss when he saw the dark haired boy shift his position slightly. The blonde heard a small moan from next to him, automatically knowing that it came from Carlos. This moan had an effect on James as he pressed himself closer to Kendall, a small moan leaving his mouth.

Pulling away, Kendall sent a smirk towards Logan as he settled himself back into his original position. Looking over at Carlos, the blonde noticed the blush painting his cheeks and the way he kept rearranging the material of his jeans. Looking over at James, the blonde sent him a smile knowing that their plan was working. The air in the room had thickened, leaving all four boys flustered. Looking over the group, Kendall asked, "Who's next?"

Carlos leant forward and span the bottle, not caring on who it landed on; just needing to release some of the tension he was feeling. However he smiled to himself when the bottle landed on Logan. Seeing as James and Kendall got into it, Carlos thought it was only fair that him and Logan did the same. Leaning forward and gripping onto the hairs on the back of Logan's neck, the Latino smashed their lips together relishing in the squeak which left the pale boys' mouth. Their lips moved in sync, the Latino pressing himself against the smart boy, knowing that James and Kendall were watching their every move. Carlos was surprised when the pale boy nibbled on his lower lip, begging for access. The Latino immediately granted Logan access, moaning slightly as the pale boy mapped out all of his sensitive spots.

Hearing a cough behind him, Carlos pulled away, a sliver of saliva still connecting his and Logan's lips. Glancing sideways at his lover, Carlos was shocked to see a bulge in James' jeans. Logan must of noticed this as well, as he looked over at Kendall and was shocked to see a bulge in the blonde's jeans. He didn't know Kendall was into this type of thing. Feeling the sexual tension in the room increase, Logan decided to attempt to make Kendall squirm again. Spinning the bottle, Logan smirked as it landed on his blonde lover. Leaning over, Logan smashed his lips onto Kendall's pressing the blonde back until he was laid on the floor. Settling himself between Kendall's legs, Logan ground down revelling in the moan he managed to tear from the taller boys' lips. Hearing another moan that didn't come from Kendall, Logan stopped his actions to look behind him. Carlos was straddling James, rubbing their clothed erections together causing a series of sexy little whimpers and moans to leave the pretty boys' mouth.

Using the distraction to his advantage, Kendall flipped them over so that Logan was now pinned beneath him. He ground down harshly against the smaller boy beneath him, making him pay for the torture earlier. The moan that he tore from his lovers' mouth was one of pure lust. When James heard Logan moan he pushed Carlos off of him, much to the Latino's surprise and headed over to Kendall and Logan.

Seeing the pretty boy heading towards him, Kendall pulled away from Logan, allowing James to settle himself between the smaller boys' legs, unconsciously grinding down. Logan let out a moan but it was cut off as the pretty boy smashed their lips together. The smart boy eagerly parted his lips when James licked at them. The taller boy began to map out Logan's mouth with his tongue but the real fun began when he ran the muscle over the roof the genius' mouth. Logan moaned and bucked his hips up, repeating this action when he felt James' clothed erection press against his.

Pressing a line of kisses down Logan's neck, James bit down on the smart boys' pulse point leaving him with a purplish mark. Running his hands down the smart boys' body, James tugged at the bottom of Logan's shirt before quickly pulling the material off of his body. James' breath caught in the back of his throat, he knew Logan had some muscle but not this much. The pretty boy couldn't resist running his hands over the creamy skin, delighting as the muscles tensed underneath his fingertips. Running his hands back up Logan's chest, James tweaked his left nipple as he leant down and engulfed the right one in his mouth. The smart boy arched his back off the floor and tangled his hands in James' hair as the pretty boy played with one of his sensitive spots.

The smart boy whined as he felt James being pulled off of him but before he could react, he felt a pair of hands working on the button of his jeans. Opening his eyes, Logan was shocked to see Carlos pulling on the zipper of his jeans. Knowing where this was heading, Logan tilted his hips up, allowing the Latino to slide his jeans off and toss them to somewhere in the room. A gasp left the smaller boy as Carlos' hand breached his boxers and gripped his leaking member. As the Latino started to slowly pump his cock, Logan turned his head to the side to look at Kendall. Instead of looking shocked like Logan thought he would, Kendal was palming himself through his jeans, hissing as the rough material rubbed against his aching cock. However he couldn't help but close his eyes and moan when he felt Carlos suck on the tip of his boxer covered dick. As the smaller boy continued to suck on his tip, Logan couldn't help but arch his back and let out a moan in the form of the Latino's name.

Logan let out a sigh of relief as he felt the material of his boxers slide down his legs. But that sigh soon turned into a gasp as he felt Carlos suck harshly on the head of his member. Bucking his hips upwards, Logan shoved more of his cock into the Latino's hot mouth. He had to give it to the smaller boy for his lack of gag reflex. The smart boy propped himself up on his elbows, so he could watch the raven haired boy bob up and down between his legs. Sensing that Logan was close to exploding, Carlos pulled off of him with an audible pop. Placing his fingers on the pale boys' bottom lip, Carlos groaned as he felt Logan's tongue run over his fingers coating them in as much saliva as possible.

Pulling his fingers out of Logan's mouth, Carlos trailed them down the smart boys' creamy skin; the Latino teased the smart boys' tight hole, before pushing the digit in. Logan tensed as he felt the finger breach his inner walls. However he soon forgot about it as Carlos brought his spare hand up to pump Logan's cock as he thrust his finger in and out of the pale boys' tight hole. Feeling the muscle loosen around his finger, the Latino jammed another finger into the tight heat. As he began to scissor his fingers, Carlos brushed against Logan's prostate causing the smaller boy to thrust down on the intruding digits. Repeating this motion several times, Carlos deemed the smart boy ready and pulled his fingers' out; this made the small boy whine. Leaning on his knees, Carlos pulled his shirt over his head and tossed in the same direction as Logan's jeans. As he attempted to pop the button of his jeans, Carlos felt his hands being batted away so that Logan could rip open the Latino's jeans. Pushing them off, Carlos lined himself up with Logan's entrance.

Pushing in slowly, Carlos brought his hand up to Logan's cock again, pumping slowly as he sheathed all eight inches inside of the genius. When he was fully sheathed inside the pale boy, Carlos leant down and placed a chaste kiss to Logan's lips, before pulling out until only the tip of member was inside the pale boy, thrusting back in with such force that the smart boy jolted forward slightly. The caramel coloured boy paused, worried that he had hurt the smart boy and was surprised when he felt Logan thrust his hips down, taking even more of him in. Holding onto Logan's slender hips, Carlos started to thrust in and out of the boy beneath him, the moans leaving the genius's mouth making him thrust harder and faster.

As he watched his boyfriend slam into Logan, James palmed himself through his jeans, hissing at the friction the rough material created. Sneaking a peek at Kendall showed the pretty boy that the blonde was doing the exact same thing as him, moaning as his jeans rubbed against his erection. An idea popped into the pretty boys' head as he watched Kendall. Pushing the blonde's hand away, James began to palm Kendall feeling his own cock twitch as he continued to watch the two smaller members in front of him. He soon felt his own hand being pushed away from his crotch and another hand continue where he left off. Looking up at Kendall, he nodded signalling the blonde to carry on. Nimble fingers popped the button of his jeans, pushing both jeans and boxers out of the way to reveal James' throbbing member. Doing the same to Kendall, the pretty boy gripped the blondes' cock pumping slowly up and down. When he felt the cock twitch in his hand, he followed Kendall's gaze to where Logan and Carlos were. The paler boy had switched the positions, so now he was bouncing up and down impaling himself on the Latino's cock.

As Carlos continued to thrust into him, Logan glanced sideways at his boyfriend and James and was shocked to see Kendall pumping James' cock, while the pretty boy returned the favour. Carlos had noticed to, and had slowed his thrusts so that he could watch his boyfriend jack off the blonde. Logan took this as his opportunity and flipped the pair so he was now straddling the Latino. Lifting his hips up, Logan thrust his hips back down, moaning slightly as he impaled himself on Carlos' cock. The caramel coloured boy soon got the idea and began to simultaneously thrust upwards into Logan's tight hole. The moans that left Logan were enough to gain the attention of Kendall who's cock throbbed at the seeing his lover bouncing up and down on Carlos' cock.

A thrust up from Carlos, hit Logan's prostate dead on causing the pale boy to lurch forward and let out an obscene moan. Placing his hands on either side of Carlos' head, Logan continued to bounce at this new angle, every thrust from Carlos hitting his prostate dead on. One particular hard thrust to his prostate caused Logan to cum shouting Carlos' name as rope after rope of white liquid sprayed across their stomachs. Feeling Logan's inner walls squeeze his length, caused Carlos to cum, moaning the smart boys' name, his Spanish accent coming through. The pair just sat there for a few moments as their breathing returned to normal. When it had, they pulled apart, slumping against each other on the floor.

Watching their boyfriends cum, caused Kendall's and James' cocks to twitch and they knew it wouldn't be long until they did too. Leaning forward Kendall took as much of James' cock into his mouth, lapping the pre come from the tip. Bobbing his head a few times, the blonde made sure that he coated the twitching member with enough saliva before pulling off with an audible pop. Kicking his jeans off, Kendall turned himself around and stuck his ass in the air. After kicking his jeans and boxers to the side, James spread Kendall's cheeks before poking at the blondes' tight hole with his tongue. Running his tongue between the blondes' cheeks, James felt Kendall jolt forward slightly as he pushed his tongue further into the blondes' hole. Kendall gasped as James continued to probe his hole with his very talented tongue. Kendall couldn't help but thrust his hips back, especially when the pretty boy ran his tongue over his prostate. Repeatedly probing the bundle of nerves, James pulled away when he felt the familiar heat start to pool in the bottom of his stomach. Lining himself up with the blonde's entrance, James pushed in, in one swift motion, making Kendall moan James' name as his walls were penetrated.

James allowed Kendall some time to get used to the intrusion before pulling out and thrusting back in. Feeling the blondes' inner walls clench around his length made James pick up his pace and soon he was practically slamming into the boy beneath him. The blondes' moans and groans escalated until he was practically screaming the pretty boys' name. Pulling the blonde back so his back was pressed against the pretty boys' chest, James began to thrust upwards, hitting Kendall's prostate dead on every time. Wanting to see the blonde come apart underneath him, James began to pump Kendall's cock in time with his thrusts, feeling the heat pool in his stomach. One final hit to his prostate made Kendall sees stars as he thrust once more into James' hand, screaming the pretty boys' name as he came, covering James' still pumping hand. Feeling Kendall's inner walls clench one final time around his aching member, James thrust in once more, filling the blonde to the brim with cum.

As they pulled out and slumped on the floor, the tired pair heard some moans come from their sides. Looking over, the pair saw Carlos and Logan thrust once more into their hands, covering them in white liquid. Spotting Kendall watching, Logan couldn't help but blush as he wiped his hand on his shirt. Carlos did the same before they were joined by their boyfriends'. Kendall spooned Logan, whilst James did the same to Carlos. Carlos intertwined his legs with Logan's as Kendall threw his arm over them. James followed suit and soon they were snuggled against each other, at least one part of their body touching the other three. Feeling the warmth from their activities and from being snuggled close all four boys' fell asleep, tonight's activities replaying in their mind. If someone had looked closely enough they would have seen a smile on four faces.

**Author's note: Wow, this is a lot longer than I expected it to be. I just want to thank waterwicca for giving me the ideas and helping me when I got stuck. Check out waterwicca's stories, they are amazing.**


End file.
